MLP EG Stories
by jsheehy
Summary: From the author of Balto and The Nome Bullies, comes an MLP EG Story. Shining Armour doesn't like Flash and Flash doesn't like Shining Armour but the two of them will have to work together. When The Dazzling's try to take over Cantelot High with a new member called Dark Heart Linger. It's up to them and Twilight Sparkle and her Friends to save Cantelot High.


My little pony Equestria Girls Shining Armour and Flash Vs The Dazzlings

In the town of Canterlot a boy called Shinning Armour lived there. He had blue hair and white skin and wore a black shirt with a blue shield with a six pointed star in it. Along with this he wore grey pants and red sneakers.

'Hurry up Shinning, or you'll be late for school' said his mom Twilight Velvet. He also had a sister called Twilight Sparkle, she had purple hair with pink and light purple streaks in it. She had purple skin and she was wearing a white shirt with a pink bow on it, a purple skirt with stars on the left side, purple socks with white lines on them and black shoes.

'Hurry up Shinning, today is Taco Tuesday and I wanna have some' said Twilight Sparkle.

''Alright alright I'm coming, shesh' he said

Shinning kissed his mother and he and Twilight waited outside in the bus stop.

'Shinning...can i ask you something' said Twilight.

'Yes Twilight you can ask anything' said Shinning

'Could you for ONCE in your life be friends with flash' she said.

Flash was Twilights boyfriend, he had blue hair and wore a white shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers. He loved playing guitar but loved Twilight more. Shinning did not like flash because he was hanging out with his sister and he wanted to protect her. Flash didn't like shinning because he painted his guitar pink. Twilight wanted them both to be friends.

'Why would you want me and Flash to be friends' said Shinning angrily.

'Because I am actually sick and tired of you two fighting and I want it all to end NOW' Twilight said.

'You know that I don't like boys hanging out with you' he said. 'ESPECIALLY ones that used to be my best friends' Shinning was angry.

Twilight could see Shinning's hand rolling into a fist, she turned around and said ' Look Shinning, I get your angry but could please try and not to fight with him for one day' she said this in a really calm voice.

'OK Twilight, I promise' he said giving her a little kiss on the forehead.

Just then the bus came, Twilight and Shinning got on it. There was not enough room on the bus for Shinning to sit down and then, from the corner of his eye he saw one seat, beside the only seat was ...

FLASH.

'Hello Flash', Shinning growled

'Hello Shinning', Flash said glaring at him. Shinning sat beside him and the two boys glared at eachother. 'I wonder if i can last the whole day with him' thought Shinning.

Chapter 2

When they got to Canterlot high Shinning Armour and Flash got off and they glared at each other.

'So what class are you in?' said Flash

'I'm at class B4 ' said Shinning

'That's funny, cause I'm in class B4 too' said Flash

They both glared at each other as they walked into Canterlot high. Just then Twilight came.

'Hey Shinning, did you hear of the new kid in school' she said.

'What's his name' he said

'His name is Dark Heart Linger' she said. 'There he is right now' Twilight said.

Shinning looked up and saw him. Dark Heart Linger had dark black hair with red stripes on it, grey skin, he was wearing a grey jacket with a black shirt with a broken red heart. He wore black jeans with gold stripes and red shoes with white laces.

There is something odd with him, Shinning thought to himself. He looked at Flash and he also had an interesting look on his face.

'I'll see you at the cafeteria at lunch time' Twilight said chirpily to Flash.

'Byeeeeee Twyly' he said lovingly

Shinning Armour gave him an angry look and thought to himself ' that's what I call my sister'.

While daydreaming about this Shinning bumped into Dark Heart and dropped his books.

'I'm very sorry, I was just thinking to myself' said Shinning.

' Don't you dare apologise, I never do' Dark Heart said

Then Shinning noticed that Dark Heart was wearing a red pendant.

'That's pretty, where did y' Shinning was cut off mid sentence when Dark Heart grabbed his hand.

'Sorry, this pendant means everything to me' he said smiling.

As Dark Heart walked away, Shinning couldn't help wondering 'why does that pendant mean everything to him'.

Later on, Shinning and Twilight were at the cafeteria.

'So Shinning, me and my friends were playing a new song Dance Magic and when we played, we began growling ears and tails again' Twilight said.

'Oh really' said Shinning jealously.

He wished he could have that kind of magic. Then he saw Flash walking up to him angrily.

'Why in the name of Equestria did you send me that text' Flash said with temper.

'What are you talking about' sighed Shinning.

'The text where you said that me and my band were losers'

'I never sent you a text' Shinning said confused

'Don't lie to me, it was from your text page Shinning' Flash said

Shinning checked his phone. Just then the doors burst open and he saw Dark Heart with ... THE DAZZLINGS

They began singing this song

' _We heard you want to get together_

 _We've heard you want to rock the school_

 _Why pretend we're all the same_

 _When some of us shine brighter_

 _Here's a chance to find your flame_

 _Are you a loser or a fighter_

 _Me and you, you and me, why don't we see who is better_

 _We don't have to be one in the same thing_

 _What's so wrong with a little competition_

 _Are you afraid of failing the audition_

 _You're a star and you should know it._

 _Yeah, you rise up like the rest._

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt, if your just proving your the best._

 _Battle, you wanna win it, Lets have a battle, battle of the bands._

 _Lets have a battle, We'll go all in it_

 _Lets have a battle .. battle .. BATTLE_

 _Battle of the bands'._

Just then everyone in the cafeteria started arguing. Shinning saw all of this and was shocked. He looked at Flash and saw the same look on him.

'There's something odd with that new kid' Shinning said

Later on that evening Flash and Shinning were walking together.

'Did you see what happened in the cafeteria' Shinning said surprised

'Yes I did, what kind of black magic do you think it was' Flash said.

'I don't know, but whatever it was we need to see principal Celestia'. Off they went to her office.

'Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe' said principal Celestia after Shinning and Flash told her everything.

'But its all true, that new student Dark Heart is up to something' said Shinning.

' Perhaps, Shinning just wants us to forget what happened about the fight last week' said vice principal Luna.

'I know you may think that b...' Shinning was trailed off as Flash interrupted.

'That's not what happened, Twilight and her friends saw it all happen at the cafeteria' said Flash.

'Dark Heart did not seem dangerous, infact he came into my office and sang a little song to vice principal Luna and I' Prinicpal Celestia said.

'He did' said Shinning surprisingly.

' Yes and we think having a battle of the bands is an excellent idea' the principal said

Just then the two ladies eyes turned green and Shinning and Flash realised that they were under the Dazzlings spell !

Chapter 3

Later on that day, Flash and shining were outside the school waiting for Twilight 'I can't believe that those guys got Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, it's gotten into everyone' Said Shining. 'Well not everyone' Said Flash. 'You're right, we were there when the dazzling were singing and we weren't affected. It's like we're protected by some kind of magic' He said. Just then they saw Twilight and her friends coming out. Shining noticed Twilight's worried frown. 'Are you okay Twilight' He asked. 'Shining did you see what happened in the cafeteria earlier on? She said. Then Shining Armor realised that Twilight was also not affected. 'Yeah, did you see that?' He asked. 'Yes something's wrong and it has something to do with that new student' she said. 'Well I thought he was extremely handsome' Said Rarity as she was almost about to faint. 'Rarity, he is working with the dazzlings. Now is not the time to think about handsome boys' Said Apple Jack. 'Yeah right Apple Jack, unless I can think about it later' Said Rarity.

Shinning looked at the girls. They were stressed about what they were going to do to beat The Dazzlings. Then, he thought of an idea. Maybe we can use that kind of magic you do when you play music he said. 'That's a great idea Shining but only one problem. How are we going to control it?' Shinning had a worried grin on him, I don't really know how, but, you could try it and see if it works he said. I guess we could try it and see how it goes' said Rainbow Dash. 'And I have an excellent idea, SLUMBER PARTY AT MY HOUSE shouted Pinky Pie excitedly.

Later on that evening Shining and Flash were at Pinky Pie's house with Twilight and her friends for a slumber party . You know Shining, it's actually been a while since we hung out. Flash said. 'Ya, I guess it has been a while' He said. He remembered he and flash playing soccer and he helped Flash learn how to ride a skate board. Flash helped him when he was being bullied. And ever since he started hanging out with Twilight they broke up. Flash, I realise that Dark Heart had something to do with the text he said about you and your band, said Shining. 'Ya, I had that feeling too, that Dark Heart might have snuck into your phone and deleted the message after he sent it., Said Flash. 'DO YOU GUYS WANT PIZZA, shouted Pinkie with a pizza in her mouth. 'Sure, we'll be right down said Shining'

Later on in the middle of the night Shining woke up, he was feeling hot and exhausted. He had a nightmare of him seeing her sister being tortured by Dark Heart. He snuck downstairs seeing Twilight writing something in Fluttershy's notebook. 'What are you doing Sis, asked Shining. 'Oh just writing the counter spell, we only get one shot at this she sighed. 'You know Twilight, if the Dazzlings do take over. You'll still be my little sis and even if I was under their spell I still wouldn't hurt you, He said. They both smiled. Then Shining looked behind and saw Maud Pie with her rock boulder, AAHHHH He shouted, Boulder was hungry, said Maud. As she took out the packet of crisps, I can't believe that she is related to Pinkie Pie whispered Shining to Twilight. I know, right? She said. Then shining went back to bed and thought to himself, we do get one shot at this. What are we going to do? He wondered.

Chapter 4

HEY HEY WE GOT A MESSAGE FOR YOU! Said Twilight very hoarsely. She worked all night with the song she wrote that was really counter spell but she didn't get it right. Shining Armour and Flash watched, they had been listening to the awful song 10 or 15 times on repeat. Then it was over. That was great, well at least that version was great wasn't it? He said. Nope said Big Mac as he was walking past. Twilight have you been up all night making the counter spell said rainbow dash confusedly. Well yes I had to work on it and I think that I should let Fluttershy work on it from now on she said tiredly. While ye are all thinking about the counter spell I' ve made a few outfits for you all in case we need to look fantastic when we're beating the Dazzlings said Rarity excitedly. Rarity, this is a battle of a bands not a fashion show said Apple Jack. Ah well if you all don't like my fashion then I suggest you will all look awful when you're singing sulked Rarity. Shining looked at his watch, look at the time. The battle of the bands are about to start in less than an hour. WHAT?! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THAT SHORT! Said Twilight fully awake. What are we waiting for, come on? Said Sunset Shimmer. They all left except Shining, Shining felt something in his pocket and he saw it was ... A RED PENDANT! How the heck did that get in there thought Shining. Shining are you coming? Said Twilight. Ah ya I'm coming, he said.

Later on they were all at the Gym when Princess Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were on the stage. Welcome students, now I know you're all pretty excited for the battle of the bands, said Principal Celestia. But there can only be one winner and who is going to be it, said Vice Principal Luna. Everyone glared at each other and started arguing and then a green magical mist came in and it went into the Dazzling's pendants. Feel that Girls? Our full power is being granted, smirked Dark Heart evilly. And what are we supposed to do about the rain booms since they're not under our spell said Aria. Be patient we'll soon have them in our clutches said Adaggio. Half an hour later the Dazzlings were announced on the speaker that they were about to start, remember ladies we want to save the good stuff for when our full power is working, said Dark Heart. And then they began singing this song,

 _Oh wahh ah, Oh wahh_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh wah ah Oh wah ah_

 _Now that you're under our spell_

 _Blind sighted by the beach_

 _Clapping your hands, stomping your feet_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Now you've fallen under our spell_

 _We've got the music makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say jump, you say How high?_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _We've got the music makes you move it_

 _Got the song that makes you lose it_

 _We say jump, you say How high?_

 _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _Oh wah ah, Oh wah ah_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Oh wah ah Oh wah ah_

 _Now that you're under our spell._

Soon after this, everyone began arguing again and this time more magical mist came out and went into the Dazzlings pendants and the only two that were going to compete in the finals were the Dazzlings and the rain booms. See you at the finals Rain Dooms, sniggered Dark Heart. Shining Armour glared at him. I really hate that boy he thought. And everyone was booing at the Rain Booms, and as the Rain Booms left a girl with grey hair and blue skin, with a blue dress sulked, her name was Trixie. This is a travesty, A TRAVESTY, she cried. You're right, they don't deserve to be in the finals, you do said Addaggio as she and the dazzling were walking towards her. She's right, the great and powerful Trixie are more important that than the rain blossoms, or whatever they're called said Aria. Unless she tricks them into leaving the stage said Sonata. Trixie smiled evilly at the idea they'd given her.

Chapter 5

Later on that day, everyone was at the stadium thinking of the new song they were going to do, except Shining who was behind the stage wondering about the magic the girls were doing. 'If only I had that kind of magic', he thought. 'Shining, can i talk to you?' Said Flash who just appeared out of nowhere. 'Yes, what is it? He asked. 'Do you remember when we wonthe last round and we were walking out?' said Flash. 'Ya, what about it?' He said with a questioning look on his face. 'I saw Dark Heart with that girl, what was her name? Trixie, was it?' said Flash. 'Yes and what did you see?' asked Shining. 'I think Dark Heart might be planning something with Trixie' he said. Shining thought for a moment. Why was Dark Heart with the Dazzlings. Excuse me for a moment, he said. He walked out in to the pitch with a worrying look on his face. Why weren't me, Flash and the girls affected by the Dazzlings, he thought. Then, he felt a hard thump on his back and he saw Dark Heart behind him. Beautiful day out isn't it? He said smiling. What do you want Dark Heart, said Shining with an angry look on his face. 'Oh nothing, just revenge on you' he said. Now his face turned into a frown. Revenge? What did I do to you? He asked. Then, darkness swung over him. Do you remember this? Said Dark heart. He showed a flash back of him when he was 5. He was at a birthday party with a girl called Cadence, before you and Cadence met, me and her were best friends and I had no memory of us separating, he said. 'Ya, but what has that got to do with me?' he asked. When I was at her birthday party, I saw you with her. Shining saw him and Cadence talking. 'Hi, I'm Shining. What's your name?' said his 5 year old self. 'I'm Cadence, do you want to be friends' she said. 'Yes, let's be friends', he said. 'You took her away from me and you became boyfriend and girlfriend and I got nothing', said Dark heart who was now turning sad. 'Dark Heart, I didn't know', said Shining who was now feeling guilty. 'Of course you didn't AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR MY REVENGE! Shouted Dark Heart. Then Shining Armour found himself back at the field and then he began sinking into the grass. 'Help me!' he shouted but no one came. Then he found himself in a room with Twilight and her friends. Shining, said Twilight as she wrapped her arms around her. Twilight? how did you get here? Said Shining as he was rubbing the dirt off his arm. Twilight explained to Shining that Trixie came and pulled a lever and Twilight and her friends fell under the stage. Let's find a way to get out then, he said.

For two hours they were pushing the door and the door hadn't budged. 'Give it up Rainbow Dash', said Apple Jack. 'No, I've got to break this door', said Rainbow Dash. 'We've got to break this door', said Sunset Shimmer. 'YOU KNOW WHAT THIS HAS BEEN, THIS HAS BEEN CRAZY AND I THOUGHT BEING IN A BAND WAS OKAY, BUT IT ISN'T!' shouted Pinkie. Then the girls began arguing, then Shining noticed magic coming out from the girls and into the top of the stage. Shining realised what the dazzling were up to. STOP YOU HAVE TO STOP! Shouted Shining . The girl's stopped fighting and looked at him weirdly. 'Ever since you've started this band. You've been getting stressed and this is what they've been after all along,he said. But, why are they stealing our magic? It's the magic of freindship', said Rarity. Ya, but if they have that magic, the magic of friendship could be turned into something else, he said. Shinin's right, we can't go on like this, said Twilight. So we're getting the band back together? Said Flutter Shy. 'Yes and now we need to push the door open, said Sunset. Then, they barged into the door but nothing happened and then the door opened and Flash came in. Flash, how did you find us and where were you? Said Shining. 'I had to go find someone who wasn't under the Dazzling's spell'. He pointed at a girl called DJ pon 3. Why isn't she under her spell? Said Twilight. Never takes off her head phones, he said. DJ Pon 3 gave a thumbs up. And before we go, do you have anything for us Rarity? Asked Rainbow Dash. 'I thought you's never ask!' said Rarity excitedly.

Meanwhile up in the stage The Dazzlings were singing their song, and this is what it sounded like.

 _Welcome to the show_

 _We're here to let you know_

 _Our time is now_

 _Your time is running out_

Meanwhile at the back of the stadium, Twlight and her friends including Shining and Flash were watching it happen. How are we supposed to play over here, said rainbow Dash. Then, DJ Pon 3 came with her car and she pushed a button and her car changed into a DJ stadium. The girls were really surprised.

 _Feel the way the sound_

 _As it crashes down_

 _You can't turn away_

 _We'll make you want to stay,_

Then the Dazzlings glowed and then they began to sprout ears and tails and fairy wings including Dark Heart who was a boy.

 _We will be adored_

 _And tell us that you want us_

 _We won't be ignored_

 _It's time for what we want_

 _Now you need us_

 _Come and be us_

 _Nothing can stop us now_

And then Twilight and her friends began singing.

Don't need to hear a crowd cheering out my name.

I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame

The one and only thing that I am here to bring is music

Then Twilight and her friend's began sprouting ears, tails and wings. Oh do you really think you can out smart me? Well you're wrong, said Dark Heart. Then, they began singing again.

 _What we have in store_

 _All we wanted more_

 _We will break it through_

 _Now it's time to finish you_

Then, four creatures came and they were swarming around Twilight and her friends. Then Twilight dropped her microphone, and Shining grabbed it. Shining, we need you said Twilight. Shining looked at the monsters and then he took a deep breath and then stood bravely, and then he began to sing.

 _You're never going to bring me down_

 _You're never going to break this part of me_

 _My friends are here to bring me round_

 _Not singing just for popularity_

Then Flash began to sing with Shining;

 _We're here to let you know that we'll let it go_

 _Our music is the bomb and it's about to blow_

 _And you can try to fight_

 _But we have got the light_

 _Of friendship by our side_

 _We've got the music in our heart_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

 _And together we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

Then Shining and Flash began to glow. Then, Shining began to sprout ears and a tail. And Flash did the same only he sprouted wings. And then, a huge rainbow formed and the colour orange and blue came on the rainbow. Then a huge unicorn came and hit the Dazzlings. Then they got up and their pendants were broken. 'Looks like you won't be needing them anymore, said Sunset. Dark Heart looked at the ground. Take my hand Dark Heart, let me show you the magic of friendship said Shining. Dark Heart looked at Shining and held his hand. 'Do you think we should give adaggio and the girls a second chance too?' said Twilight as she pointed at the girls who were now crying. 'I think we should, they have had a rough night' said Flash. 'Ok then', said Shining smiling.

Twilight velvet was waiting for them at their house, then the door opened and she came to them. 'Shining, Twilight, where were you too, I've been worried sick about you two, said Twilight Velvet. The two of them smiled at each other, well we've got alot to tell you said Shining.

The End


End file.
